


The Moment

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meetings, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Season 1: Episode 8, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: Ravi sees Peyton for the first time.
Relationships: Ravi Chakrabarti & Peyton Charles, Ravi Chakrabarti/Peyton Charles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first iZombie fic and I haven't finished the entire series yet, so please forgive any inconsistencies.

Ravi sits in the police station’s waiting room. The padded chair he’s sitting on is not _that_ uncomfortable, granted the fact that he needs to shift every minute to keep his arse from falling asleep. The nauseating scent of ammonia mixed with coffee wafts through the air, and the fluorescent lighting is just ominous enough to make him feel like he’s wandered into a gritty crime drama. 

Sighing, he looks up from the newspaper he’s holding and checks his watch. 

_Bloody hell, how much longer is this going to take?_

He folds up the newspaper and tucks it into his navy jacket, standing up from the chair. The dark-haired, female officer at the front desk is on the phone, ordering takeaway of all things, and he knows he’s bothered her enough over the past hour or so, but he’s growing impatient.

“Excuse me,” Ravi speaks into the vented speaker of the glass partition like a proper gentleman. “I was wondering if you’ve received any further news about when my friend might be released.”

“Yeah, but I’m keeping it to myself,” Officer Shannendoa replies in a sarcastic tone, pulling the phone away from her ear. “Because I really enjoy these chats we have every fifteen minutes or so. Maybe don’t be friends with criminals.”

He gives her a cheeky expression and steps back to his chair, accepting defeat. No wonder he’s chosen a career in medicine instead of a desk job. It must be downright irritating to have the public give you grief all day for circumstances beyond your control. And being an absolute tosser must be listed in the job description.

Plopping back down in the chair, Ravi deeply exhales. He needs something to keep himself busy or the wait might drive him completely mental. It’s then that he spies a children’s magazine full of brain teasers on the small table in front of him. He’s always up for a challenge, so he decides to give it a go, and before long, he’s breezed through most of the puzzles. 

_No wonder these puzzles are for children._

He then hears the clicking of stilettos against the linoleum behind him, and suddenly, she’s there. A tall, brunette woman in a navy dress barrels into the waiting room with a portfolio in her hand, looking quite like she owns the place. She’s most certainly piqued his interest. That’s for sure.

“Peyton Charles, Assistant District Attorney.” The woman in question presses her ID badge to the glass in front of Officer Shannendoa.

Ravi watches her with raptured attention, immediately besotted. He knows exactly who this mystery woman is -- she’s the roommate of his partner Liv Moore.

The officer ends her call at once as the woman then thrusts a sheet of paper to the glass.

“Do you notice anything missing with this paperwork?” The woman, Peyton Charles, demands. “Save your eyes. It’s missing a timestamp, which means the prisoner is being held in violation of habeas corpus statutes.”

“I could put the stamp on it now,” Officer Shannendoa remarks, obviously intimidated.

“Are you offering to commit forgery?” The intriguing brunette quips, matter-of-factly. 

Ravi’s eyes trail from her to the officer. He’s impressed; she’s gotten farther in thirty seconds than he did in an hour. Maybe he needs to grow some bollocks next time.

“No.” The officer gives her a worried look.

“Get him out. Now!” Peyton orders the officer. “And hope to hell he doesn’t go to the press or sue ‘cause it’ll be both our asses.”

She suddenly glances over in his direction, and he immediately looks down, realising he’s still holding the children’s magazine with both hands. He’s mortified.

“I read it for the articles,” Ravi assures her, trying to seem unbothered. He hopes despite the fact that he’s clearly covering she notices the British accent. 

_Ladies adore blokes with British accents._

She nods, the ghost of a smile threatening to break across her lips. She bites her bottom lip and turns back to the officer.

_Did we -- did we just have a moment?_ He’s most certain that they did. His heart flutters.

“The prisoner’s being released. Fifteen minutes, tops.”

“Make it five,” Peyton counters in finality.

She leaves the front desk and takes a seat across from him, crossing her legs. 

Ravi stares back down at the magazine, occasionally stealing glances at her. He notices she’s not wearing an engagement ring or wedding band, yet he feels an overwhelming sense of jealousy. He’s jealous of the chair, her dress, her shoes, her jewelry, for being so close to her. He’s only a metre away from her, yes, but it feels like lightyears. He’s always been confident in his ability to woo a woman (or not); however this time, it feels different in a way. She’s completely out of his league, which might prove a bit more challenging. And the fact that she’s a friend of Liv’s makes it even more complicated. 

His jealousy shifts at the thought of Liv. He's envious of Liv for sharing the same flat with her. To see those green eyes, those brown curls, and that beautiful smile every morning, he’d give anything just to be a part of that life. Just for her to look at him once more.

Peyton shifts in her chair and opens her black portfolio, gripping the biro in her hand. 

_Oh, to be the biro. Blimey, I’m jealous of a blasted pen._

She begins to scribble something onto a sheet of paper, biting her lower lip, and he wonders if she’s writing down her number. It’s probably only wishful thinking, but he knows he could easily get it from Liv if he wanted. She probably has a boyfriend anyway, and Ravi’s instantly jealous of him, the hypothetical boyfriend he’s not even sure exists.

His thoughts are interrupted as the double doors open behind her. It’s Major, being led into the room by two officers. He’s the prisoner they’ve both been waiting on to be released. And he looks rather _ghastly_.

Ravi immediately turns his attention to his friend, but makes a mental note to ask Liv about Peyton later when he gets back to the morgue. 

He’s made up his mind; he’s just got to give it a shot. It couldn’t hurt, right? Besides, he never shies away from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
